Is it you or me?
by Sky of Darkness 64
Summary: Things weren't the way they used to be. He's always with someone and she's always alone. Who is it to blame? He who had been always with someone who need him there or Her who had known it was not it used to be. Please.. read and review.. thanks...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The feeling of something wrong

[Luna's point of view

"_Harry!" Hermione called as she ran up to him._

_Harry quickly pulled me away and welcomed his best friend into a tight hug. On the corner of my eyes, I witnessed Hermione placed a soft kiss in Harry's forehead (which was normal for best friends) but she also had placed a kiss on his lips. It struck me with the wave of jealousy and doubt; yet suddenly, Ginny dragged me away from them and gave me a bear hug. _

"(Sigh)"

I breathe a sad sigh. That was all I could do when that memory always replayed in my head. It never did seem right to me. Not that I complained that Harry had come home but I couldn't shake that feeling that it was not right.

"(Sigh)"

I had another sigh. This time, I shook my head all the sudden that I begun to feel dizziness when I looked around me. I leaned my back on the wooden chair and stared into space. My books were scattered open; parchments were half filled with my hand writing as my quill lay still on top of my open silver blue notebook. It was not my dairy for I could always forget to write things in it every day yet it was my journal. There were number of pages filled with my writing and some were filled with drawing as some were filled with different things such as a paper crane, a piece of cloth, a string of blue yarn, a shoe lace, a petal of a rose, a piece of dried maple leaf and much more other things. I've sticked a variety of stuff in my journal that I have always enjoyed seeing but this time, it was open in a page were the ink were all scribbled up. It might be because of my tears that ran down from my eyes and that dropped over the paper.

"Why do I feel like this? I mean, technically I _suppose_ to be happy since Harry is back but how come I always feel that it is _not_ right?" I heard my voice asked in my head.

I stared at the page for couple of minutes as I tried to figure out things.

"Come on, Luna! If you don't move now, the wrackspurts will attack you" A voice in my head whispered dryly into my ear.

I nodded as I gathered up my things and skipped out of the library. As upon reaching the doors of the library, I felt the wave of claustrophobia. It hit me every time when my guard was down. Still, this feeling of wrongness lingered at me. I couldn't help but felt a little sober for that.

"Don't tell me, I didn't warn you!" A voice in my head teased me in a sing-song tune.

I decided to wonder around the corridors for awhile, just to find my air before going to Ravenclaw common room and to the girls' dormitory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The heartache

[Luna's point of view

"Skip to the left and skip to the right! Skip...Skip...Skip!" I heard my voice chanted in a sing-song tune as I skipped.

I finally reached the library, the room full of books that contained knowledge about different variety of things in this world. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. I could have been certain that my hand and my brain had a need of such knowledge. I skipped toward a table near the window that showed a view of the Black Lake that looked yellowish gold because of the sun bidding goodbye, for the day had nearly ended and it was time for it to go. I dropped my bag on the floor and took out my Potions book, Transfiguration as well as my Herbology. I placed them neatly at the table then pulled out my notebooks for each subject and my quill for writing. I sat down on the chair and started studying. I was eager to learn and have a huge hunger for knowledge. After for nearly two hours of writing, reading, scanning, and thinking for my homework, I had finished them all. I was quite proud of myself. Then, I decided to look for something to read. I skipped towards the Astronomy section; I have always loved Astronomy. I let my finger trace along the spines of the books that were arranged nicely on the bookshelves. As I pulled out my fifth book from the bookshelves, I noticed Harry. He was dragging Hermione on the corner of the Divination and Potions section which was in fact near to where I was. I smiled at the thought of them when I realised that they were somehow disagreeing about something. But something made that smile turn into a frown. I noticed that Harry had placed his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him. Hermione did in fact, giggled and blushed (from what I saw) then, she placed her arms around Harry's neck. This time, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Am I seeing things again?" I heard my voice asked in my head.

Then, something shocking happened. Harry's lips crashed into Hermione's. I heard my heart stopped for a minute then it continued its beating very shallowly but I heard it shattered in pieces like glass. My lungs started to block the passageway of air as I felt my whole body tremble. Suddenly, hot tears rolled down my cheeks and dripped in to the covers of the books that I was holding. I was silently gasping for air; I couldn't breathe anymore. I shut my eyes and walked away from them. I just needed to get away, to run away. As I reached my table, tears became stubborn and stronger; it flew down like a waterfall. I couldn't stop it, I just couldn't. I stuffed the books back in my bag and swung it on my shoulder.

"How could he?! How could he do this you?! He's a bastard! You go to him and slap him across the face! Show him you what you felt! Show him everything you saw!" A voice in my head yelled hysterically.

I wiped a tear on my cheek as I rushed to a secluded corner of the library. I was running and trembling and my vision was not that clear. I felt my heart rhythm; it was fast yet shallow. My lungs were only granting very little air for me. I suddenly turned to a corner that had stacks and stacks of books covered in dust. There, I stumbled down as my feet couldn't carry my weight. The stacks of books fell on me, covering me with its dry pages, hiding me from anyone. As I dropped on the floor, facing to my left side, I saw my left hand tremble and it felt cold. Then, my vision turned blurry. I was still gasping for air as my tears made its way out of my eyes.

"Why? Did he really do that to me? Did it really happen? How could he do it? Was there something I did wrong? I don't understand. Was it really real or was I just imagining it? How? Why? I loved him...I loved him so much... I did...I always have" I heard my voice whispered softly and sadly in my head.

Then, it replayed again like a motion picture in theatres Hermione told me; it wouldn't leave me. How his arms made its way to her waist as her arms went around his neck and how their lips touched each other. I shut my eyes tight as I bit my lower lip tightly; wishing terribly that it was just a dream. I didn't know how long I was lying there while covered of books; it seemed like forever. I was staring at my hand and the floor. My breathing had turn into its normal pattern but my heart didn't.

"Why did he do it? How could he possibly be thinking?" I asked softly in my head.

"It wasn't what you thought, Luna. You are just being silly. That couldn't be kissing...Okay, it was... but it must be for something. Things don't just happen; it was made for a reason and purpose, right? You must be jumping into conclusions way too fast. Maybe Harry had a definite reason for it, he always has. Come on, Luna. Stand up and fix yourself. It'll be horrible if Harry caught you like that, I'd laugh if he did" I heard my voice say in a soft whisper.

I nodded and stood up, emerging from the books that covered me. I straightened up my skirt and robe before picking up my bag. I pulled out my wand and I waved it towards the fallen stacks of the books. After seeing it all in order, I turned my heels away from that corner and skipped out.

"See, I told you it wasn't that bad. Now, go to Ravenclaw Common Room and to your dorm before something happened" I heard myself whispered softly.

"What are you doing out here, Ms. Lovegood? Aren't you supposed to be in your dorm, getting ready for bed?" A familiar voice called out behind me.

I turned around and saw Professor Snape, my Potions teacher, pointing his wand towards me. I beamed him a smile and titled my head before responding. I didn't know why but I always do it whenever someone caught me doing something.

"I was just going back to my dorm, professor. I've been in the library for the whole time" I casually answered him back.

He narrowed his eyes towards me as he put down his wand.

"Very well, I'd be taking 15 points from Ravenclaw for that. I don't want this to happen again, and if it did, you'd have a detention, you understand?" Professor Snape sternly warned me.

I smiled as I nodded at him and skipped off like nothing tragic happened that afternoon. As I reached the Common Room, no one was around.

"I must be spending too much time staring into space in the library today" I said to myself as I skipped up to the staircase and soon, into my dorm.

As I reached my dorm, my dorm mates were fast asleep. I slowly walked towards my trunk, pulled out a nightgown, toothbrush, toothpaste, towel, and facial wash and went straight to the bathroom. After being in the bathroom for 10 minutes approximately, I laid my uniform on my trunk and lay on my bed. Its sheets felt cold and I felt alone. Suddenly, the memory of what I saw earlier this afternoon flashed before my eyes. It hit me like a bolt of lightning. I turned to face the window. The light of the stars twinkled but there was no moon. Tears started to fall again as the memory kept on flashing back. It hurt so much but all I could was just cry. I didn't know who to believe anymore or who to turn to. It was then that I needed someone to hold me, to calm me down and tell me it was just a mistake; I needed him. I pulled my knees towards my chest as my pillow was getting soaked by my tears. I cried myself to sleep with a small hope of removing the heartache that I've felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The argument

[Luna's point of view

I have trained myself to end the heartache and it worked! I had my day all set on my studies. It was a relief not to think about that memory. I was back to my old self again. The pain didn't work on me anymore and it was a _GOOD_ thing. I couldn't stay sad all my life; it'd be boring.

"(Sigh)"

What a great relief! I was hopeful that it might stay like this for awhile and if it did, I bet myself that my life would have been easier than I thought. I was skipping past the Great Hall when I noticed Harry. He was standing there, leaning against the wall, looking sideways and his arms were crossed on his chest.

"Skip...Skip...Skip...To the left...To the right...And one at a time!" I heard my voice sang in my head.

I skipped past him but reality had struck me that very moment.

"Are you avoiding him?" A voice in my head asked.

I shook my head and stopped skipping. I closed my eyes as suddenly I felt someone held me tight. It had masculine arms from doing training and Quidditch; it had a firm grip too. The hug seemed awkward and bitter but it might be because he wasn't always around to do that. Then, I felt someone kissed my forehead and let its hand stroke my hair. I certainly knew who that person was. He was the only person who hugged me and kissed my forehead whenever we saw each other. He was the person whom I shared a relationship with. He was the one who was always on my side. He was the one who told me that he'd love me until the end. He was the one who appreciated me for me. I pulled away from that someone and opened my eyes.

"Harry" I called his name.

His eyes shimmered in beautiful emerald light. I smiled at him but it turned into a simple frown when I noticed his eyes that showed that emerald light turned into sad green eyes. He flung his arms down and led me towards a corner. I felt his uneasiness because he stood in front of me as I leaned against the wall.

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked in sad voice.

I titled my head and smiled back at him.

"No, why would I?" I asked back.

He looked at me as his hands were on the wall.

"No, YOU are avoiding me. Don't lie to me, Luna" He said.

"I'm not lying, Harry" I responded.

"Then, why did you shut me off? I mean, I was waiting for you outside of your classrooms but you walk past me. I was calling out for you in the Great Hall last lunch but you seemed not to hear me. I walked up to you in breakfast this morning but you ran away. You weren't talking to me for the last couple of days and you ignored me today then you said you're not avoiding me?! What's your problem, Luna? What am I supposed to do now, Luna?" Harry sharply asked out in frustration that he punched the wall near to my head.

He was breathing heavily and he turned away from me. He kicked the wall; that was the first thing he saw. He was frustrated and his anger was getting the best of him. I walked towards him and stopped at a distance.

"Harry, I just needed space to think... I'm not avoiding you... I was preoccupied with things in my head... I'm sorry" I apologised in a low voice, knowing only Harry could hear me.

"Space to think? Think of what? What do you mean, Luna? Was there something bothering you? Did something happen? Tell me, Luna... Was there a problem?" Harry's voice softened at the last question.

He walked up to me and put his hands on my arms and squeezed it gently as our eyes met. Suddenly, I turned away from him as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"There's a problem, Harry... a problem in our relationship" I could barely hear the last part of what I said.

"P-Problem in our-our relationship? What do you mean?" Harry's voice gained its frustrated tone as he stammered his response.

I turned to face him as I felt my eye welling up with tears.

"I needed time to think of what we have, Harry...Please, give me some space" I pleaded softly.

I sensed that Harry's eyes widen in shock.

"Are you going out with someone else?" He asked me in a stern way.

I heard his disgust and frustration gaining as well as his anger. I couldn't answer him because the memory in the library had replayed again and its effect had damaged my control.

"Answer me, Luna! Are you going out with someone else?! Who is it!? WHO?!" Harry yelled out.

I looked down at my shoes, just to hide the tears from Harry. Unfortunately, his hands gripped tightly on my arms as he shook me vigorously.

"Tell me, Luna! Who is the person that you're going out with now?" He called out again.

"Harry, just stop! I'm not going out with anyone. I love you way too much to even go out with anyone else" I reasoned out as he stopped shaking me.

Harry turned to face the wall and punched it out of his frustration.

"That's crap, Luna!" He angrily answered.

"What do you want me to say, Harry? That I was going out with someone when I was just at the library, studying. That I was kissing someone you knew when I had my nose on books. That I was cheating on you when you're the only thing I was on my head. Were those the things you want me to say? Do you want me to say that I don't love you when I really do?" I asked him in a calm voice while I felt my whole body tremble.

There was no response, only the rough silence that dropped upon us. It hurt to hear someone you love say harsh things to you but it hurt more when you tried so hard to explain your reason yet that person didn't want to listen. I noticed him while he covered his fist with his handkerchief for it was bleeding badly. I saw him flinched at the pain. He stood there, looking at me while minding his wounded fist.

"Fine, take your time to think, I wouldn't mind that" Was the last thing I heard him say.

It made me cry more because the tone he used was full of coldness and frustration. He walked away, leaving me there to cry. I slowly walked towards the wall and leaned my head on it as my tears started to fall. It took me long enough to pick up myself. I wiped the tears and took a deep breath.

"Its okay, Luna, you did tell him what you needed. Things will come around as soon as you figure them out" A voice in my head told me.

It was a rare that Harry and I had to argue. We were never used to have huge arguments but this time it was different; it's like those fights Hermione and Ron used to experience where they both were yelling at each other that they had wanted to rip each other apart. Harry was yelling and was so full of frustration. I guess Harry did change even though he told me he wouldn't. I didn't know how much more pain could I bear. Everything that happened to me in the past had all crashed on me in one single hit. I rushed towards the Ravenclaw Common Room, ignoring the people who greeted me along the way as I ran off to my dorm, not wanting to go anywhere else. I threw myself at my bed and pulled the blanket until it was over my head. I didn't even bother taking off my shoes or putting down my bag. I was not in the zone to do so either. Suddenly, the door creaked open as I cried silently.

"Luna, are you okay?" A soft voice of a female a year older than me asked as I heard her footsteps nearing my bed.

I quickly wiped my tears and took deep breaths then, she called out again.

"Luna, are you okay?" This time, her voice was clear and soft because she was standing at the edge of my bed now for all I know.

"I-I'm fine, Trisha. I just felt a little under the weather, though" I mumbled out.

It was true because all the crying had me feel a little dizzy and light-headed. I was not accustomed of lying to someone. I just couldn't lie, it's just was not me.

"Oh! Do you want me to get you anything from dinner tonight? Do you want me to call Madam Pomprey for you?" She asked with concern.

"No, thanks, Trisha, I'm fine. I just need a lie down but thanks anyway" I mumbled out again.

"Okay and hope you'll feel better" I heard her spoke before shutting the door.

After few minutes, I pulled down my blanket until to my chin. It was kind of suffocating under my blanket and I needed some air too. Soon, I fell asleep, not thinking of what had earlier or those tragic memories that kept flashing back in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Please do apologise my long absence from updating the story you were reading. Many things happened and it almost swallowed me whole... Things are fine now and I'll be continuing the story.. Thanks for your patience... don't forget to review...

* * *

Chapter 4: The new friend

Luna's point of view

I was skipping up towards the Astronomy Tower on a Thursday afternoon. I was accustomed to spent my free time there or the library or on the grounds of the school. I was only a corridor away from the tower when I accidentally bumped into someone. I didn't need to look at that someone because my books fell on the floor.

"Sorry" I muttered as I kneeled to gather my books.

I was surprised when that someone kneeled before me and helped me with my books. There was more of a surprise when I looked up as to who was that someone. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Draco Malfoy. I stood there as I felt my hands went soft and dropped my books again in shock. He looked paler than usual and he was shaking. He held my arm as his eyes were fixed on the floor. He was breathing shallowly. I pulled out my wand for I thought he was going to do something to me but two words stopped me.

"Help...me" He gasped.

He was still shaking. I put his arm around my shoulders and levitated my books to my free hand as I helped Draco stand. It was obviously hard for he was taller than me. Upon reaching the door of the Astronomy Tower, I noticed he pulled out his wand.

"Be...ready... there...might...be...Death...Eaters...in...there ...they're...after...me..." He gasped as he pushed himself away from my support.

As I swung open the door, it was unusually quiet. I could feel other dark wizards' presence in there. Draco placed me behind him and as we took some steps towards the centre of the room. In a blink of my eyes, rays of different coloured light started to shoot in each direction. There was nearly five Death Eaters surrounding us yet I know Draco would be a fine partner to defend ourselves. I casted a shield charm on us as we casted spells simultaneously. We watched out for each other out there. This wasn't some prank because the Death Eaters were casting unforgivable spells.

"Draco, on your left!" I told him.

He looked at his left and sent the Death Eater out of his consciousness. We knocked off two, just three more. They were closing up the distance. We have to think of something or else, we might end up having a whole month in St. Mungo's Hospital. Draco grasped my arm.

"Go behind me" He commanded as the three Death Eaters were starting to close up the distance.

I quickly went behind him but I had my wand at ready if ever Draco had been hit by any spell.

"Reducto! Stupefy! Sectumsempra! Expelliarmus! Oppugno! Incarcerous! Incendio!" Draco had casted one spell after the other.

It was like he was chanting it loudly. He repeated it again and again until the last Death Eater had dropped dead on the floor. He repeated a series of spells that had different effect on its target. After that, Draco passed out. I quickly rushed him to the Hospital wing as the Death Eaters were being apparated to the Professor Dumbledore's office.

"They could take care of that" I said to myself.

Madam Pomprey quickly laid Draco on the bed as she examined him. I was waiting patiently for her response.

"He had endured a pretty bad spell that caused him to shake uncontrollably. He just needed some rest and calm him down. I'll go grab a potion for him" She told me.

I nodded at her and sat at the edge of Draco's bed. Sooner or later, he blinked and opened his eyes.

"What-what happen there, Lovegood?" He asked me as I helped him sit up.

He looked lethargic and exhausted as he was still shaking. I couldn't help but pity him. He looked like a 5 year old boy who was shaking in fear.

"Calm down, Draco. We took out five Death Eaters and you had a pretty bad spell before that's why you were shaking" I told him.

He looked at me blankly, and then suddenly, Professor Dumbledore along with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came in. They walked up towards us.

"Mr. Malfoy, please explain why there are five bodies of Death Eaters in my office" Professor Dumbledore asked in a stern voice.

"Death Eaters were attacking him, professor" I answered as Draco looked down on his fingers.

Then, Madam Pomprey came with a greenish red potion.

"Headmaster, what are you doing here?" Madam Pomprey asked as she handed the potion bottle to Draco.

"I happened to see five bodies of Death Eaters along in front of my office. I used Legilimency to enter that person's mind and saw Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Lovegood in it. I knew they would have come here for Draco's condition is not well" Professor Dumbledore explained.

Madam Pomprey nodded and turned to us.

"Mr. Malfoy, drink it all up now" She said before she turned her back on us.

The professors seemed to be in a deep conversation that didn't include us. I was still sitting next to Draco who sat on the bed. I didn't care to notice that Draco had been looking at me for the whole time.

"Are you alright, Luna? You look a little pale" Draco told me as I heard concern in his voice.

I looked at him confusingly and he looked at me, chuckling.

"I'm only messing with you" He told me again so I hit him playfully on the arm while he was drinking the potion Madam Pomprey gave him.

It spilled on his robes and on his mouth. I tried to hold my giggles but obviously, I just couldn't. He narrowed his eyes on me but still kept calm expression. He pulled out his wand and cleaned the mess off with a spell.

"Sorry for making you spill your medication, Draco" I apologised when I finally made myself stop giggling.

"That's okay, Luna and thanks by the way" He told me.

"Thanks? May I know why?" I asked.

He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. For the first, I saw Draco Malfoy smile! I didn't realise that I was staring at him. He looked into my eyes and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, are you okay? You just turned quiet. Can I ask why?" He asked with concern and anxiety in his voice.

I shook my head and looked at him then blinked and blinked and blinked and blinked again. I was blank, totally blank but reality had its way on me. I smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't know.

"I'm fine. It's just- I never saw you smile before. It's kind of..." I stopped, trying to think of a better word.

"Awkward? Weird? Unusual? Strange?" He gave me words.

"Different... It's different" I corrected him.

He smiled again and chuckled but his smile didn't last. He suddenly hugged me. I was shocked and speechless. What can I say? I mean, Draco was hugging me at the moment. He was the guy I always thought that wouldn't need anyone. I was certain I felt his heartbeat. He was not shaking anymore but I felt myself tremble in his hug. I thought he noticed it because he quickly turned away and got up from the bed. I stared at him as he walked up to me. I looked down for I didn't want to find his eyes but he inquired. He looked at me in the eyes. I didn't know what he was doing. I thought I felt scared but then, I wasn't. Then, we were taken to Professor Dumbledore's office to explain ourselves. It took about nearly two hours to finish.

"Very well, thanks Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Malfoy. Please, watch out for each other. Thank you for your time" Professor Dumbledore told us before we left.

"You want to do something fun?" I asked Draco when we were walking in the corridors (well, he was walking and I was skipping as usual).

"Does it involve anything to do with Potter?" He asked me.

I shook my head as I stopped skipping. He looked at me for awhile.

"What do you mean 'something fun'?" He asked again in a curious tone.

"You'll see when we reached the Astronomy Tower" I told him brightly.

From there, Draco and I had been friends. I told him about what I felt as I opened up to him. We used to meet each other on the way to the Astronomy Tower and spent our free time with endless joy and laughter. We rode our broomsticks and flew out from the Astronomy Tower or just explore the galaxies and the stars there. He even sometimes spent time with me in the library. Everyone thought it was weird but no one cared for the fact that we were 'friends'. All we care about was each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The fight

Luna's point of view

It's been nearly two months now since I talked to Harry. I saw him for couple of times around the corridor while I pass by but it seemed he's doing fine. He was always with Hermione for I knew that Hermione recently broken up with Ron. I guess they're caught up in a huge mess but I didn't put my nose on other people's business. I couldn't care less about it. I was skipping towards the Astronomy Tower in one afternoon when someone suddenly dragged me to this classroom. He casted silencing charms on the room and locked the door tightly. It was Harry and he didn't look pleasant today. He was pacing around in front of me. It was a bad sign for Harry's temper. He seemed angry and frustrated. His hands were curled in to fist as he heavily breathes. I settled myself on a desk as I swung my legs back and forth alternately. I felt tensed and nervous. I didn't know what will Harry do, but I'd expect for the worse because of his rising temper.

"Explain yourself, Luna. What have you've been doing these past two months?" He asked me uneasily.

I watched him pace around. Then, he stopped and looked me as I realised he was eager to hear my response.

"Well, I did a lot of thinking except for those days that the Wrackspurt attacked me. I do quite have a good time to think, though. I also helped Draco-"I was cut off when Harry's eyes widen in shock.

"Malfoy? So you're telling that after all this time, you've been hanging out with Malfoy?! What's that suppose to mean, Luna?!" Harry yelled out.

I could sense his disgust in Draco's name as well as his anger rising up.

"He is my friend, Harry. I helped him defeat five Death Eaters-"

"You WHAT?!"

"I helped him defeat five Death Eaters" I explained again.

This time, Harry walked up to me as his eyes were on flames and his teeth were grinding against each other.

"How could you help him? He's my archenemy, Luna?! He's a son of a Death Eater?! He's in Slytherin?!" Harry yelled out.

I looked back at him in puzzlement as I titled my head to the side.

"Well, Harry, he is _YOUR _archenemy not MINE and he is _MY _friend not YOURS" I explained clearly.

"He _is_ not your friend, Luna! I'm telling you this because I want you safe! He could do anything to you now since he has your trust!" He growled.

"Draco couldn't put me to danger, he's harmless as anyone, Harry" I told him.

"Harmless? You don't know him, Luna. He is a git and cruel person like his father, who is nothing more than a Death Eater! "He hysterically called out.

He moved away from me and faced the wall. Soon, his fist came colliding with the wall, wounding it.

"He's a Malfoy, Luna. How could easily trust him?" He asked me as I felt his voice grew softer but it sounded stern.

"Fine, I'd go with your last name terms... Malfoy _is_ my friend" I repeated the last sentence more strongly.

"He _is_ not your friend, Luna! How many times do I have to say that to you?" He asked loudly, raising his voice.

"You can't tell me who to make friends with, Harry" I told him.

He turned to face me as his eyes were in serious flames.

"Luna, why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?!" He asked loudly again.

"What do you mean, Harry?" I asked in full confusion.

There was this silence; cold, harsh and hurtful silence that crashed down on us. I stared at him as his eyes darted at mine.

"You just don't understand" I told him softly.

"What do you mean 'I don't understand'?!" He asked in an agitated manner.

"You don't understand because you don't know how I feel, Harry! Did you ever hear me complain about you hanging out with Hermione? I-" I asked as I raised my voice but was cut off again by Harry.

"Hermione? She's my best friend, for goodness' sake! I trust her... YOU trust her! That's _not_ a problem... Malfoy, on the other hand, is a _PROBLEM_ for he had your trust but I _NEVER_ trusted him... He is my _ENEMY_!" He scolded out.

"Why do you keep bringing Draco in this conversation, Harry?" I asked him.

"Why did you include Hermione?" He asked me back.

I took a deep breath as Harry crossed his arms on his chest.

"How come you always ask me if I'm going out with someone? Is it because I seemed so distant to you or because I was never seen with you in public? But are YOU going with someone else?" I asked him.

He looked at me as if he saw something awkward and strange that he couldn't describe what it is.

"I'm not going out with someone else, Luna" He answered, "If I was, I shouldn't have been with you this long and I wouldn't be here"

"Then, how come you were never there when I need you most?" I asked him as I felt my tears started to emerge from my eyes.

My voice was soft yet sharp and harsh.

"What do you mean 'never there'? I was here, Luna... You're the reason why I came back" He said the last sentence more firmly.

"You were there but I can't feel you... You were with Hermione, comforting her because she needed someone... But I needed you too! I needed you badly but you were with her... I never complained about it because she_ is _your best friend and she needed you... It hurt so much but I accepted it without any doubt... I thought you'd be there for me because you're my boyfriend... the one I loved but you weren't... So I decided to be distant and give you time to help Hermione... I was so desperate for someone to reach out for me... that I was crying myself to sleep every single night... Then, Draco came along... He knew that something was up and he was the one who reached out for me... I took that chance and opened up to him... He was the one who helped me get through it, Harry... It was Draco... your archenemy... the person you loathes the most... was the person I turned to when I needed someone... It was then, I realised that there was good and bad in every person... even those people who had a stone as a heart could be as good as anyone else... Now, you knew why and I hope it'd help you understand" I explained softly as tears were running down my cheeks while my body was trembling.

He turned his back on me as I stood there alone. He reached the door and held the doorknob.

"That's bollocks! Malfoy couldn't be that kind of person" He strongly said before he left.

"What do I have to do for you to believe me?" I asked him but he was already gone.

Then, it was the silence that kept me there. I felt helpless and weak. I wrapped my arms around me, shoving off the coldness and hurt but it wasn't strong enough. I silently cried until my knees fell on the floor. I curled my knees towards my chest as I felt the floor hit my head while I hugged my knees. I just lay there; alone, cold and lost as I let my tears flowed down like an open water tap. I stayed there, trying to gather myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The shoulders to cry on

Harry's point of view

I was sitting all alone by the lake. It was a quiet afternoon and I needed to get away from people. I had my knees near my chest as my arms were hugging them tight. The water in the lake was calm as well as the breeze. The memory of the fight and its words were echoing in my head. I hated it for that. I felt cold. I stared at mere space for what seemed like forever. Suddenly, a warm hand touched my shoulder. I didn't look up but instead, I looked away. I felt that person sat next to me as her eyes were waiting patiently for mine.

"Something wrong, darling?" She asked me in full concern in her voice.

I let go of my legs and stretched them as they reached the waters of the lake. I was sitting closely at the lake. Then, she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me tighter as if she didn't want to let go of me. I unconsciously hugged her back; she had the same share of problems too. I broke down in her arms. She's the only one I've got to turn to. I told her about the fight but I left off the details about her being involved. I also told her about Malfoy being friends with Luna. She only hugged me tighter and rubbed my back to calm down.

"It's okay, things will come around, you'll see. Just let it go for awhile, darling. Things will turn out fine" She softly whispered into my ear as she held me.

It felt warmth and right. She gently rocked and it stayed like that for awhile until I looked up at her. She smiled down at me, like she always did whenever I did something extremely well (except for Quidditch). Then, she kissed my forehead as she let go of the hug.

"It's kind of dark now, why don't we go inside?" She asked me as she stood up and straightened her skirt.

I smiled at her and nodded as I agreed. She held my hand as we walked back towards the castle. We did grab some food from Great Hall and decided to eat it in the Room of Requirement. We settled down in front of the fire place and talked about lots of things, just to take my mind off the fight. Her presence made me feel better. She always said things just right as well as did things that will make me feel comfortable. I guess six years of friendship didn't go to waste since we know each other too well. I couldn't explain how happy I was she was there for me.

"Thanks, Hermione. Thanks for everything" I told her as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled back at me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I looked at her curiously as a smile was formed in my lips.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For everything you did...for me" The last bit was soft as a whisper but it was audible.

It was then that I realise that I was fortunately blessed to have a friend like Hermione who see things through and would do anything and everything to help people.

Luna's point of view

I cried silently while I lie there, all alone. I stared into space that felt like eternity. When it had begun to turn dark, I picked myself up and dried off the tears that were on my eyes. I felt wobbly and weak as I was still trembling. I decided to go to the Astronomy Tower to skip dinner tonight, I wasn't that quite hungry at all and food wasn't on my mind.

"I just have to get away, to clear things out... (Sigh)" I heard my voice said in a shaky tone.

As I swung open the door, I didn't notice that someone was watching me, waiting for me. I leaned my back on the door as I breathe heavily. I was panting yet I didn't know why. My lungs had only granted less air for me to breathe. I walked away from the door slowly. I was walking like a ten months old baby, walking slowly as if I had a fear of falling over each time I took a step. I didn't care to look around my surroundings. The fight, yelling and words he said kept on flashing rapidly in my head. The look in his eyes that showed nothing but flames of rage and fury sent me stumbling down on the floor. The way he spoke those words made me feel helpless and upset. The way he shook me kept my body trembling and feeble. I lie on the floor (face down) as tears started to form and fall again.

"Moonlight?" A soft male voice rang in the room.

I didn't know he was there. It didn't cross my mind that he'd be there waiting. I looked up at him as he walked up towards me. He helped me stand up but my knees were too unsteady to carry my weight so I held tight on him for support. He settled me under the window where the moon is viewed fully. He let me lean on him as he enveloped me in a warmth and calming embrace. My face was buried on his neck as our hands were entangled on each other. We sat there first in silence as I sobbed quietly. Soon, he pointed out some faint light in the sky. It was the stars. I turned and stared at them for quite some time. When I calmed down or when I had stopped crying, he looked at me as his hand was on my cheek.

"Now, can you tell me why is my moonlight crying?" He asked softly.

I nodded and buried my face in his neck again as I retold the fight. I told him everything, even the part where Harry was jealous over the fact the he was my friend. He nodded and rubbed my back in circles as I talked. After that, he told me if I wanted to be in the air. I agreed when he explained that we would be flying in our broomsticks and circling the school and the lake. I started off gently as I knew that he was keeping an eye on me. I went on circles then spiral then soaring up towards the sky. I didn't think about how high I was or how scary the view looked from where I was yet he was with me. We started diving down towards the water. As we were getting closer and closer, the wind was hard but it felt warmth. Then, we pulled up just right, hovering over the calm waters of the lake. As we kept on spending our time flying on our broomstick, the night went longer and colder. Soon, we headed towards the castle. I was skipping so was he! It was the first time I saw him skip as a wide bright grin was on his face. I couldn't help but giggle at it. Upon reaching the door of the kitchen, we sneaked out some food and went straight to the Astronomy Tower because we missed dinner. We explored the galaxy, then the stars and planets as well as its moons. He held me close as we watch the illusion of the galaxy in front of us. It was like what we used to do every afternoon. Stars twinkled around as they move slowly on space. I leaned over to him, just right on reaching his ear.

"Thanks for everything, Sunbeam. I'd cherish those memories and keep them safe in my heart" I whispered into his ear.

He looked at me and placed a kiss on my forehead. He also gave me another warm hug.

"Don't worry about it, my moonlight. I'm always here to shine down on you" He replied.

In other people's eyes, it was weird and awkward but they didn't know how it feels to have Draco as a friend. He was not only my friend but merely a brotherly figure to me. I realised that I was lucky because I have him as a friend. He truly cared about me and understands what I truly need. I couldn't be any happier about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The break up

Luna's point of view

It was been at least four weeks since my fight with Harry. We have never talked or approached each other for the whole time but a talk with Draco while he was walking me towards the library (because we have free periods) made me realise something.

"Well, you have to resolve this somehow. It's something you can't ignore, moonlight. I mean, if you two work it out, it'll turn out fine. You can't just forget all of those memories you shared with him in just a blink of an eye" He explained.

I looked at him blankly and nodded. He put his hand on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"I know it's hard. Hard to remember those memories but this isn't going to end its self like a bubble that could pop easily. You have to make a decision" He told me softly as he squeezed my shoulder in a gentle manner.

I nodded and he smiled at me. While we continue our walk, there's been something running through my mind.

"Draco, can I ask you something?" I asked, hiding the nervousness from being exposed.

He looked at me in complete puzzlement. He knows that whenever I use his first name, it meant something serious.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked me back.

"If I left...would you...would you...find me?" I stammered through my question.

He stopped walking and looked at me again with seriousness in his eyes.

"Of course, I'll find you and I wouldn't stop until I found you" He told me as we resumed walking.

"Just don't. Whatever happens, don't go looking for me" I explained sharply as I looked away.

"I need some time to find myself again" I spoke softly in my head.

He stared at me for while but he let it drop. I know how much it bugged him to wonder about the subject that I brought up yet he let me felt comfortable by not asking any further questions about what we talked about.

Harry was there standing and leaning against a tree. His hands were pocketed and he was looking down at the grass. I approached him as I kept on a smile in my face.

"Hey" He greeted me.

His voice was low and somehow, soft. He stared at the grass for awhile.

"I'll be leaving within two days" I told him.

He looked up at me as I noticed sadness was written in his eyes.

"Oh" Was he said.

It sounded sad and guilty as well as shame.

"I guess we're going to take separate ways, eh?" I asked him casually.

He looked down then at me.

"Yeah, I guess so too" He answered with the same tone but it was nearly inaudible.

Suddenly, silence hit us again. It always happened to us whenever we've talking about a serious thing yet this time it's rather different.

"Do you remember the promise?" I asked, shattering off the silence.

He nodded and smiled weakly.

"Well, I want you to promise you'll take of yourself, then" I explained.

He reached up his hand to make a 'pinkie promise' but I was smiling at him so he put it back in his pocket. It was then that I realised it was over.

"Yeah, I promise" He softly responded.

I turned my back on him and about to skip off my way out when he stopped me.

"You'll owl me a letter, right?" He asked as I felt hope in his voice.

I looked back at him and smiled again.

"Of course, a friendly letter" I answered him with few phrases before I skipped off.

I knew I'd hurt him but I have to move on. It wasn't working anymore. It was just there and it hurt me to just notice it as if it was nothing.

"I'm sorry but it'd be better this way" I whispered under my breath as I was skipping halfway towards the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The last Letter

Luna's point of view

"You promise, you'd write and tell me everything. If anything happened, give this a tap of your wand then whisper my name. I promise on my life, I'd be there" Draco told me as he gave a silver ball which has an engraved moon on it.

"I will, don't worry about me, Sunbeam. It'll just be like school holidays, okay?" I reassured him as I noticed a great anxiety in his eyes.

He smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss you and take care, my moonlight. Remember that I'll always be there for you" I heard him mutter under his breath.

I looked up at him as we flung our arms down. I nodded then, he placed a 'good luck' kiss on my forehead. It took awhile for him to bid goodbye to me. I smiled and waved a hand at him as I skipped off. He smiled at me, a sad smile that was mixed with happiness and worry. Around the corner of the corridor, I noticed Harry. He approached me with a weak smile (the same one when we met in the Forbidden Forest to tell him I'm leaving and we broke up).

"Hey" I greeted him this time.

"I guess you'll be going then. Be careful, okay?" He reminded me as his hands were _still_ in his pockets.

I nodded and smiled back at him.

"You too" I told him.

He nodded and I hugged him. I know he's upset right now but he is my friend so I gave him a hug to cease his sadness. I let go of him and smiled. He smiled back weakly. When I was about to walk away (or skip away), a small tear fell from his eye. I turned my back and skipped off towards my destination.

Harry's point of view

I watched her skip away from me. Her shadow was fading and she was gone. I still stood there but I realised it was too late and it was never going to come back again. I slowly turned away and walked slowly. Knowing that where she maybe, she'll always be safe. Then, I stopped and turned to look back.

"(Sigh)... Goodbye, love" I softly sighed.

With that one last glace, I turned and walked away. It wasn't soon enough that I had gone to back to the training. Things were changing from the tiniest thing to a massive one yet I've learnt how to deal with change since there was a lot of changing happened in my life.

On one afternoon, I found a letter on the desk. It had a neat writing as it was wrapped around in a blue ribbon. I sat on the chair as I slowly picked up the letter.

"Luna" Was the name I muttered.

I recognised the way the ribbon was tied up; a loop was large than the other and how neat her hand writing was. I was eager to know what the letter contained but still I felt a small wave of sadness while I open the letter. It was quite rather short but at least she did prove her promise. I snatched some parchment, envelope and quill from my drawer and started to write my reply. Her letter reads:

Dear Harry,

How are you? I am doing great! Things are okay here and I hope things were doing fine there too...

Your friend,

Luna


End file.
